


What He is

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answer to his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



There it is.

The one he always concealed when no one is looking. It’s written all over his face again. Painful questions of insecurities, jealousy, and emotional typhoon he was feeling at the moment. This wasn’t the first or the last. Time and again he would do so. The way he stared out lost in his own thoughts, every breath, every pout, and every gesture, I knew about it. I watched him every seconds of the day. I didn’t miss anything. Not a single beat of it. I knew what time he was up in the morning, what he ate, how he showered, how he brushed his teeth, his minute mannerism, and what he does with his time alone inside my penthouse. It was burned in my mind. It’s a privileged that belongs solely to me. Not even Kirishima.

Mine and mine alone.

There are times when my feelings of want and desire are too strong to be denied. Times when all I wanted was to reach out to him, comfort him, reassured him and ease his pain, but I must endured because it’s him, anyone but him.

Just like this is enough for me. Running my fingers through his blond velvety hair, tracing his soft porcelain cheek, his neck, his shoulders, his narrow waist and hips all the way down to his toes. I know how his body felt against mine. Its delighting silky texture while I bedded him.

His scent. Light intoxicating, deliciously unique that belongs only to him. The only one that can make my mouth water, command my heart to beat faster, possessed my body to want him hard. The lust I felt for him is a constant turbulence. The obsessive craving is maddening. The need to strip him bare at all times is unheard of. Just the mere thought of his presence is enough to undo my tight control, but I must ride it out because it’s him.

It used to bother me, this sensation, this feeling that can’t be held back. He knows my true nature, what I am, what I do for living, but he is mine. I made him mine. The coercion of having him near is too firm to renounce and I knew exactly why.

He completes me.

I know he is suffering because of me, but he has to realize that alone. What he is to me. What I am to him. He is my Achilles’ heel, my weakness, and my downfall. He has to grow stronger, much stronger than he is now. He has to fool and outwit my enemies, my men, and every living human being out there just to stand next to me. The thin cloak of revelation will cause him his life if he allows himself to fall. What he needed is to grow some sharp claws, learn how to use it, and climb up to the top to reach me. My world is dangerous to weak ones. It’s a place where you kill or be killed. Hideous monsters waited patiently lurking in dark alleys. It’s a slip and fall kind of life.

But for now, I must protect him discreetly. He will not know the truth until that time has come. I’m sure one day he will find the answer to his questions. His suffering will end. He will catch every little hint I dropped because it’s him. He will be impregnable like a fortress. No one can tip him out of the scale as my equal, my other half. I’m sure of it. I just hope he notices it sooner than later. He needed to secure the empty space next to mine, and I can’t wait for that time to come.

My smile broadens, and I reach over to the monitor screen where I always watched him. He always mesmerized me that way. I couldn’t count the days I would go to work just to watch him being himself. Natural like a wind, a flowing water, the air that I breathe. Looking closer, he is anxious for my arrival now. I shouldn’t make him wait any longer than he already has. Tonight I will devour him once again, the way he always wanted to be devoured, and then I will place him where he belongs.

My arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I must answer his pain since it’s eating me inside and I couldn’t sleep like this.


End file.
